Bittersweet Lullaby
by cravingreesespbcups
Summary: Determined to prove everyone, including herself, that she does not need to be taken care of - and maybe, in a lesser extent, to upset Ron - Ginny decides to take on an extracurricular, a decision made by her rather than for her. Little does she know there is just one other student taking violin lessons - and that student is no other than Draco Malfoy. (also on wattpad)
1. I

I adjusted my red, silk smooth hair and practiced a smile at the mirror. A sigh escaped my lips the second after, and I couldn't keep my eyes from rolling at how pathetic I looked.

As if I could smile, act cool or just _be normal_ in front of Harry. Knowing myself the way I did, my face would heat up instantly, I would step on my own feet, fall to the ground and make myself look like an even bigger fool to him.

Harry always made me nervous, and I had no trouble admitting that. After all, I had grown up listening to his story before _he_ was _aware_ of what he did as a baby. Then, to further increase my admiration, I had heard about his adventures from Ron and the twins - Percy didn't really pronounce himself much, but even he liked The Boy Who Lived, which was saying _a lot_. Harry was out of this world - and yet, somehow, a part of mine.

And after what had happened the previous year, I couldn't help but feel grateful - and guilty. If it weren't for him, I would be _dead_. And if it wasn't for me, no one would have been at risk the way they had been - including him.

I had absolutely no idea how to redeem myself, and there was no way I could simply put it behind my back. Even if I tried, my family would make sure I couldn't forget it.

_Maybe I should get bangs_, I thought to myself, glancing at myself one last time before exiting the bathroom. It took me a few years to realize how that idea was deeply connected to my level of teen angst and how lucky I was that my mother talked me out of it.

The Leaky Cauldron wasn't busy that morning - the Weasly family literally made up over fifty percent of the affluence - so it was easy to spot him from a distance. Hermione and Ron were all over him, laughing and asking and sharing and telling. His green eyes shifted between the two of them, amused and joyful, before meeting mine.

He smiled in my direction and I waved at him. His smile was genuine and kind. If there was any sort of concern, he hid it pretty well - and that felt refreshing, after the summer I'd spent.

Before I could even consider approaching them, Harry moved in my direction. I held my breath, my heart racing and my mind panicking a little bit. What would I say? Curiously enough, we hadn't exactly spoken since the incident, and I didn't know what would be the best course of action. Should I apologize, thank him, pretend nothing happened? Would he want me to address the Basilisk in the room, or did he want to play it cool?

"Hi, Harry."

That was a start.

"How've you been?" I ventured.

"Well... I just ran away from my uncle's because I blew up his sister. "he mused.

"That's what we call a casual Wednesday at The Burrow." I tried to joke, regretting it as soon as I heard myself. Harry, on the other hand, laughed.

"Yeah, I can imagine the twins have done worse. " He smiled. I could feel my cheeks changing colour, and I looked at the floor in hopes that my hair would hide my face.

For some reason, Harry was also blushing. I had never taken him for someone shy.

" What about you?" he asked casually.

"Harry, can I steal you for a second?"

My father appeared out of nowhere. Harry gave me a quick look. I shrugged and smiled, letting him know, silently, that it was okay.

Dad put his hand on Harry's shoulder, leading him to a separate room.

"Is this about Sirius Black?" I heard the green eyed boy ask in the distance.

The door closed behind them, keeping the answer a secret.

* * *

I tried to keep my goodbyes short and quick. As I rushed towards the Express, mum's voice stopped me.

I looked at her over my shoulder.

"Please _be careful_. " she begged, her eyes tearing up. "I know your brothers will look after you, but if something happens..."

"Mum, " I replied, trying my best to remain patient. I knew it was out love. I knew she was worried and scared. But no one knew how sick and tired I was of being handled like I was made out of crystal - weak and fragile. "I can take care of myself."

"I..." she hesitated. I knew what she wanted to say. I had heard it over and over again, from her, my dad and my brothers, in many different ways. She wasn't so sure I would be safe on my own.

"I love you too." I told her, smiling. She smiled back, and nodded, without finishing her sentence.

With a wave, I got into the train.

I took the first seat available in an empty compartment and let out a frustrated sigh. I closed my eyes, and for a second I tried to imagine how different my life would be if I hadn't written in that goddamned diary in the first place. I wondered if I'd have everyone's trust, whether I would have _actually_ made friends in my first year, whether I would have been allowed to enjoy my time in Egypt without having Percy checking if I was still with the family every three seconds.

I heard a knock.

"Hermione," I sat up straight and pat the seat next to me "come in."

"How are you?" She asked, with a concerned smile. "Do you have a headache or something? I think I know a spell that may help."

"I'm just... Working some things out." I shook my head. "I'm okay, considering. And you?"

"What do you mean, considering?"

"Considering how everyone sees me." I confessed. "As if I'm a risk to myself and others. As if I'm a child who doesn't know any better. As if I'm... a walking disaster. I'm sorry, I'm not any better at analogies than I am at making people believe I'm okay, I guess."

My last sentence made her chuckle.

"I'm sorry. I know your family is... intense. But you know they only want the best for you, right?"

"Yeah, but... I mean, you know how Ron is, normally. Can you imagine how he was this summer? He wouldn't even let me go to the loo without asking me where I was headed. There was one night I even asked if joining me would make him feel safer and, I swear by Merlim's beard, for a moment there he hesitated to give me an answer!"

Hermione laughed again. She gave me her hand and looked me in the eyes.

"I promise you, people don't think of you that way. Ron... Is a bit... Let's go with dramatic. But he'll get over it." Her voice was warm and comforting.

I knew the reason who had began to talk was my brother, but she had become a very good friend very quickly. And I knew she cared about me and respected me. I was even confident she didn't blame me for what happened the year before, and that knowing it was me opening the Chamber of Secrets hadn't made her think any less of me.

We spoke for a bit longer. She told me about her summer in France, all the subjects she had enrolled on for the upcoming year - more than I thought possible, but what did I know? - and we spent some time commenting on Percy and how ridiculous he acted when he was trying to impress Penelope.

"Hermione?" I jumped in my seat at the sound of Harry's voice. "Me and Ron..."

"Ron and I." she corrected, but Harry proceeded as if he hadn't listened.

"Saved you a seat in another compartment... There's another guy there, but he's asleep."

She got up and looked at me, gesturing me to come along. Harry seemed to only notice my presence at that point.

"I'm sorry, but there's something I need to tell you guys... And it's better if it's only the three of us." he looked in my direction. "Sorry, Ginny."

I faked a smile, which fell flat as soon as he turned his back on me. Hermione gave me an understanding and pitiful look, before leaving.

* * *

A few Ravenclaws sat in the compartment and made small talk, before starting to gossip about people I had never heard about before. At some point, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to doze off.

I woke up with the Ravenclaws raising their voice. I opened the eyes to see that the lights were out. A quick glance at the window made me realize the train had stopped. It was dark - the night had fallen without me noticing.

"What's going on?" I asked one of them.

She shrugged and blurted out the possibility of something being on the tracks.

"Wait... Are those... No, it can't be." A brunette was staring out the window. "Those look like... dementors."

At that point, a hooded figure passed by the window. What happened afterwards is still very confusing to me - not only because of how fast it happened, but because I think I may have gone into some sort of shock.

The temperature seemed to go down drastically; I hugged myself, shaking. And then, it was as if an aggressive wave of sadness and despair was washing over me - or better yet, drowning me.

Memories, voices, flashes - everything swirled at the back of my brain, and I could do nothing to stop it. Tom Riddle's neat calligraphy responding to my confessions, the Basilisk hissing in my ears, the smell of Mrs Norris's blood, Hermione petrified in the Hospital Wing. The guilt, the shame, the sadness - all of it, taking over me, filling up my spirit.

"Yasmin, look!"

I felt a pair of hands in my shoulders.

"It's the dementors." I could hear the brunette's voice, as if she stood meters away. "I'll go get help."

"I've seen her with Hermione Granger."

I don't know how much time passed. But later, I was back in the compartment. Someone had covered me with their own robe, and one of the girls was holding my hand and looking at me worried.

Yasmin came back with Hermione.

"I believe the dementors affected her." she was explaining to my friend.

"Yeah, Harry also fainted..." she muttered, shooing the other girl away and taking her place next to me. "Professor Lupin is taking care of him."

The lights were back, the train back in motion - as if nothing had happened to begin with.

I was still shaking, and my reflection in the window showed me how pale I was. I began to cry, and Hermione hugged me.

She gave me a piece of chocolate and comforted me the rest of the way. When I asked about Harry, she told me not to worry - and that I should be more concerned about Ron once we arrived.

* * *

**AN:** One of the things that holds me back while writing is my constant need to edit and change stuff - which means I write two pages and end deleting them right after. So I decided I'm just going to ignore my "inner editor" in the first stages. Once I finish the story, I will then properly edit this "manuscript". In the meantime, please feel free to comment, suggest and correct!  
Hope you enjoy and have as much fun reading as I do writing!


	2. II

Ron had been waiting for me outside the Hogwart Express. He pulled me to the side and began his long and complex questionnaire. He demanded to know what happened, how it happened, what happened afterwards, who was I with at the time, why had they gone to get Hermione instead of him or any of my brothers... I tried to remain calm, answering the questions I could, but as his curiosity and suspicion increased, so did my frustration and anger.

"Ron, it doesn't matter. I'm feeling better right now, I promise."

"How can I be sure of that?!" he asked, raising his voice. A couple of first years passing glanced at me, both curious and worried.

"Because I'm saying so." I replied through gritted teeth.

He snapped his tongue, shaking his head.

"Why is there always something going on with you? Why can't you..."

"I didn't ask for any of this to happen, you arse!" I yelled, interrupting him. "Plus, I wasn't the only one. Didn't Harry faint himself?"

Someone chuckled. From the corner of my eye I could see Malfoy smile, amused at our quarrel, but decided to ignore him.

"I swear I'm okay Ron. Can you please let it go?" I could feel myself tearing up with anger and I couldn't stand to start crying in front of him.

Ron opened his mouth to reply, but Percy appeared at his side, eyeing us both, suspicious.

"Is there a problem?" Percy asked.

"None whatsoever." I replied, picking my stuff up from the ground.

"Excellent. Now, move along, we have a schedule to follow." He rushed us, and so I did, without looking back, trying to hold back the tears.

* * *

I took a seat next to Hermione. Harris was sitting across me, and next to him sat Ron. Hermione asked me in a low whisper if I didn't want to sit next to someone from my year, and I shook my head no. I was still too embarrassed to admit I hadn't gotten a chance to bond with anyone the year before.

A group of students stood in front of the teacher's table - a choir, I realised later, once they began performing, conducted by professor Flitwick. They sounded nice, and I couldn't help but wonder how they managed to rehearse together over the break.

Once they finished, Dumbledore moved towards the podium, prepared to begin his speech. As soon as the applause died out, his voice echoed through the entire Great Hall.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I would like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome professor R.J. Lupin, who's kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher."

A man with light-brown hair rose from his chair and bowed, thanking both Dumbledore and the students applauding him. He soon sat down, facing his empty plate. Something told me he didn't exactly like to be in the spotlight.

"Of course. That's why he knew to give you the chocolate, Harry!" Hermione muttered.

Harry smiled back at her.

"Potter!" Before he could speak, Malfoy's voice came from the table next to ours. The platinum blonde guy was facing us, an amused smile on his lips. "Is it true you fainted?"

Malfoy's friend pretended to faint, letting out a delicate whine, which seemed to further entertain him.

"I mean, you actually fainted?" He sounded as if he was about to burst laughing.

"Shove off, Malfoy!" Ron muttered, bringing Harry's attention back to the table.

"How did he find out?" Harry asked us three.

"Just forget it, Harry." Hermione hushed him.

I tried not to look him in the eyes, incapable of owning up my mistake. Malfoy, behind him, made eye contact with me and raised his eyebrows with a victorious expression on his small, oval face.

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher has decided to retire," Dumbledore proceeded to tell. "in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our very own Rubeus Hagrid."

Professor McGonagall elbowed Hagrid, and he got up quickly, as the students clapped and cheered him on. After an appropriate interval, McGonagall pulled on his sleeve and, on cue, Hagrid sat down again, making her smile.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, silencing the few who were talking.

"It has also been brought to my attention, by a very hard-working and interested student..." His eyes laid on Hermione for a split second, who straigthned herself proudly as she smiled. "That some of you feel like you could put your free time to better use."

"Really?!" Ron squinted his eyes towards Hermione, who shushed him straight away.

"And because Hogwarts is meant to be a place of personal growth rather than just a school, I am happy to announce we have expanded our extracurricular activities beyond Quidditch. These will span from other sport activities for the more energetic of you, to music classes, for those of you who long to become virtuosos. You may consult the Head of your House to know your options and how to join. I must let you know, however, that for security reasons the Duelling Club will no longer take place this year."

"Are you thinking of joining an extracurricular, Hermione?" I asked her.

"I'm afraid I rather focus on my studies." She answered. I looked at her confused. "Just because I suggested Dumbledore that Hogwarts could use more activities that do not involve a sensationalist sport, it doesn't mean I am obliged to join, does it? Besides, my schedule is quite busy as it is."

"True that." Ron said. "I don't even know how it's physically possible..."

Hermione shushed him again. Ron crossed his arms, upset, and his mouth moved into a pout that made him look at the very least five years younger.

"Finally, on a more disquieting note, at the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban until such a time as Sirius Black is captured."

Harry took a deep breath, his lips tensing. I resisted the urge to hold his hand above the table - I could only imagine how he felt on the train. However, something told me there was something else bothering him about the news Dumbledore laid upon us.

"The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now, whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities... A word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They will not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in their nature to be forgiving. But you know... Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times... If one only remembers to turn on the light."

With that, his speech finished - and the Feast began.

* * *

Two of the Gryffindor prefects got up at the end of the meal, ready to take the first year students and whoever else felt like it to the dorm. Both Harry and I got up, while Ron and Hermione fell behind, discussing their schedules for the school year.

"I still don't see how can you have both Runes and Divination..." My brother's face was the illustration of confusion someone would find in a dictionary.

"Will power." She retorted, with a smug expression.

"No, I mean, physically possible for you to be in two places at the same time..."

"Don't be silly, Ron!" The brunette laughed. "Do you actually think I'd take classes with conflicting schedules?"

I exchanged a look with Harry, who shrugged. An amused smile took over his lips, and I smiled back, feeling my cheeks warming up.

By the time we reached the group of students, we still hadn't said a word.

"So... Egypt, right?" Harry scratched the back of his head. "Did you have a good time?"

"It was cool." I answered. "Well, actually, not. It was extremely hot, _definitely_ not cool, but you know what I mean."

The words kept rolling out of my lips, fast and all scrambled up - it was as if my brain was on break, and my lips decided to party with the manager out of the store. I crossed my arms in front of my chest, trying to hide my shaky, nervous hands.

Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, well..."

"Excuse me." A voice came from behind me. I turned around, expecting it to be some first year Gryffindor asking for information. To my surprise, I was facing the same dark-haired Ravenclaw who had helped me in the train. "Ginny, is that it?"

"Yes, it is." I replied. "You're Yasmin, if the... situation... didn't interfere with my memory."

She nodded, with a kind smile.

"That is correct." She confirmed. She didn't look much older than me - her round face and big black eyes gave her a somewhat childish appearance -, but her deep voice and perfect diction made her sound like a proper adult. "I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I wanted to check up on you. Are you feeling better?"

"A whole lot. Thank you for the help, by the way, and I'm sorry for anything."

She moved her hand, as if throwing my apology to the side. "You've got no reason to apologize or thank us. I'm glad to see you're feeling better, really." She then pointed to the Ravenclaw table, from where some girls waved. "I know this is a tad random, but we were wondering if you'd like to join us. Me and my friends have this tradition, in the first night we stay up late catching up and playing board games, and we thought you could use some fun."

"Oh." Was all I could say for a few seconds. I was a surprised - though excited - to have such an invite from someone whose existance I wasn't even aware of until that very morning, and it took me a while to collect myself. "I don't want to intrude or anything."

"Nonsense!" She laughed. "_We _are asking _you_, remember? And we'd be very happy to have one extra player."

I smiled and nodded, yet before I pronounce myself, I felt an arm around my shoulders.

"Hi, I don't think we've met before." Ron said, extending his hand in Yasmin's direction. "I'm Ron, Ginny's brother."

Yasmin shook his hand, introducing herself. He looked at her from head to toe, squinting his eyes.

"I believe it may be better for Ginny to rest tonight." He spoke in my behalf. "So why don't you go back to your friends?"

I opened my mouth to protest.

"Come on, now. Go away." My brother insisted, shooing her away with his free hand.

"Ronald!" I complained, elbowing him. He groaned in pain and I ignored him. I looked at Yasmin. "I'm so sorry, I..."

"Don't worry." she gave me an understanding look, glacing quickly towards my brother, who was now bending over his side, right where I had struck him. "Some other time, maybe. I'll see you around, Ginny."

Yasmin smiled at me with sympathy, before directing my brother a slightly sarcastic grin.

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Ronald."

Ron's face grew redder and hotter at the sound of his name and I laughed as Yasmin made her way back to her friends. She winked before sitting down.

"Who the hell does she think she is, calling me Ronald?!"

"Who do _you_ think you are, treating her the way you just did?!" I argued back.

He looked at me surprised.

"What the hell did I do wrong?" He asked, making me roll my eyes. "I was just looking out for you! Do you really know if you can trust her?"

"Oh, I think I'm quite capable of choosing who to trust or not, thank you very much!"

"Are you?" he raised his voice again, making the few students around us go quiet and stare. He let out a sarcastic laugh. "Last time you decided who to trust, you almost _died_. Have you forgotten?"

"Ron, don't..." Harry put himself between us both. He shook his head, and spoke calmly and in a hushed tone. "It wasn't her fault."

"Whose fault was it, then?"

"Don't bother, Harry." I stopped him from answering. I looked Ron straight in the eye. "Shove off, Ron. Don't even dare to make decisions for me ever again."

I walked faster to join the rest of the Griffyndors who were being led to the dorm. Ron stood behind, looking shocked, while Harry spoke to him.

* * *

I had a hard time falling asleep. I was mad at Ron and his attitude. Of course he didn't know, but he could have ruined my first chance at making friends ever since I kept the diary. What else would he interfere with, in his ridiculous attempt to "keep me safe"? And why did he believe _that he_, of all people, knew what was best for _me_?

My blood was boiling with anger and I kept turning in my bed.

The worst part was that I actually had believed that once I got to Hogwarts, things would go back to normal.

I sighed loudly. Someone complained in their sleep, but I ignored it.

I _needed_ things to go back to normal if I wanted to keep my sanity. I needed everyone, especially Ron, out of my hair.

Suddenly, it came to me. I sat up in my bed and smiled into the darkness. It wasn't much of a plan, and it probably wouldn't do much in the greater scheme of things. But there was a way to make sure no one had anything to say about what I did.

No one could criticize or interfere with any decision I took if they _didn't know about them_. Secrecy, in my situation, was the answer - the key to my freedom.

And right there, in my room, I took my first decision without consulting anyone. It wasn't a big, life changing decision - but it was my own and I could rejoice in the fact that no one else had a say in it: I was going to take an extracurricular, because _I _wanted to.


	3. III

I got up before the sun rose. With a renewed spirit, I got myself ready for the first day of classes.

By the time I got to the Common Room, only Hermione was there. She was sitting on the couch, a scroll on her legs and her lips pursed into a thin line. She looked extremely focused on whatever she was doing.

"Good morning!" I chirped, taking a seat next to her.

She got startled, and faster than I'd ever seen her move, the brunette folded the scroll and hid it under her back. Her chocolate eyes met mine and she smiled widely, albeit a tad nervous. "Good morning Ginny. Up this early in the morning?"

"Well, as far as I can tell..."I frowned at her. It wasn't like Hermione to ask stupid questions. "What's going on?"

"What makes you believe there's something going on?" She asked, trying a bit harder to sound more normal. I pointed a finger to her back and raised a curious eyebrow.

"Well, you're _literally _hiding something."

"Oh." Was all my friend could say. "This is nothing... It's just..." She took a deep breath, gathering her courage. "I am keeping a diary."

As smart as she was, and though I had to admit that was some quick thinking, she was a terrible liar. Yet, I had other things in my mind - and trying to figure out what Hermione was up to was not my priority at the time. I would let her keep that secret.

"Ok. Just be careful, I learned the hard way that a diary isn't supposed to write you back." I winked, before getting up.

"Ginny? Where are you headed?" Hermione asked, curious. "It's a tad early for breakfast."

"I wanted to see if I can talk with Professor McGonagall before the Great Hall gets too busy with other students." I told her.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all." I replied. I pondered whether I should tell Hermione - she was my best friend, after all - but decided to let her know later on. "I'll see you later!"

I could feel her curious eyes at the nape of my neck as the portrait moved to let me pass.

* * *

"So, you want to sign up for an extracurricular, Miss Weasley." McGonagall inspected my face, as she motioned me to sit. I had found her on the way to the Great Hall, and she led me to her office instead. "What sort of activity would you be interested in?"

I paused momentarily. I had been so caught up in finding a way to rebel against Ron, I hadn't given it too much thought.

"Miss Weasley?" The Professor had a scroll in front of her, a quill hovering above it, waiting for her orders.

"Hum... Professor Dumbledore said music was an option, correct?"

She nodded and looked at the scroll.

"Of course, whether the courses will or not take place will depend on the interest and the number of students enrolling, so we can't assure you anything until the end of the first week." She explained, her eyes still looking for something. I nodded in agreement, even though she couldn't see it. "Would you be interested in any of the following: the harp, piano, cello, violin, bagpipes..."

"Violin, Professor." I interrupted, sure of myself. Although it had never been a life goal of mine to learn how to play it, I had always felt charmed by the sound of the violin.

There was something about it that was almost haunting - as if it could pierce straight into your soul and fill you up from within. In the hands of someone talented, it could convey so much more emotion than any words or actions, express the most turbulent, confusing and otherwise inexplicable feelings to anyone, regardless of their empathy skills.

I held an excited smile as the quill wrote down my name. In my mind, I tried to picture myself playing - I imagined how the strings would feel against my fingers, the scent of the wood, the weight of the arch in my hands, the butterflies in my nervous stomach... I couldn't wait for it to become real.

"You will hear from me until the end of the week." McGonagall informed me. After a few seconds in silence, she leaned forward above the table, as if making sure no one else could hear what she had to say. "If you don't mind me asking, Miss Weasley... What do your brothers think of your decision?"

"Well..." I took a deep breath. "To be honest, I haven't told them yet. I hope that's okay. If I need my parents permission, I can send them an owl and..."

Her eyebrows lifted ever so slightly in surprise, but she shook her head, showing me a small, understanding smile.

"No, no, I was plain curious." The quill took its place on the table, as McGonagall got up. Her eyes met mine. "I believe this will be a positive experience for you. Now, since everything is taken care off, I reckon breakfast is being served."

* * *

"Good morning, everyone!" I greeted, taking a seat next to the girls I shared the room with. They greeted me back and smiled politely, before going back to their conversation.

I tried to fake interest, but it was up to no use. I had no connection or empathy with them, and I could tell they had their relationship set on a rather strong foundation - something I had lost the opportunity to build. If anything, I was an intruder - a spectator, at the very best. I didn't feel like they disliked me, but I knew I was out of place.

My eyes scanned the room, looking for another seat. I looked at the "golden trio" for a few seconds: Hermione talking nonstop about something - possibly referring to some big discovery she made by reading Hogwarts, A History -, Harry nodding as his friend spoke, Ron resting his chin on his hand, trying to fight off the tiredness. The Boy Who Lived noticed me and smiled. I waved, my cheeks reddening - and for a split second I considered joining them.

As I got up, however, I caught a glance of Yasmin, sitting at the Ravenclaw table on her own. She had her eyes on a book, but every so often she would raise her eyes and look around.

As I moved towards her table, some people looked in my direction, curious. Though it happened sometimes, it was a bit unusual to see someone sitting with people from other Houses during meals. I ignored the stares and the few comments.

"Do you mind if I sit?" I asked the brunette.

"Please do!" She grinned, closing the book. "I was pretty bored to be honest._ Cliché_ plot, amateur writing."

"Aren't some _clichés_ interesting, though?" I asked.

She took her hand to her chin and gave it a thought for a few seconds.

"I guess you may have a point, as long as they're well done." Yasmin conceded. "It's like they say - every story has already been told, so part of it is _how_ you tell the story."

"That's why I make sure to tell every story at least three times to the same person. It's obviously not because I'm distracted or forgetful, I'm just practicing my delivery." I joked.

Yasmin chuckled and grabbed a piece of toast.

"So, I take it you're indeed better this morning. I'm glad to know."

"Thank you for the help, again. And for the invite yesterday. I'm sorry about..."

"Don't apologize." She stopped me. "I have an arse for a brother as well." She covered her mouth and a slight blush rose to her cheeks. "Not that I'm saying yours is."

"No, no, I'm pretty sure that is the appropriate term." I laughed.

We spoke during the rest of breakfast, getting to know each other. Yasmin Bhatt was a third year and though I hadn't noticed her before, she had heard about me from her boyfriend, Ruben. He was a third year Gryffindor, meaning he knew Ron pretty well and thus, the Weasleys in general. I could tell why she had been sorted into Ravenclaw - even if we were just chitchatting, it was clear how smart and quick on her feet she was. I couldn't help but compare her to Hermione in some ways, though the way she laughed and the jokes she cracked ever so often gave me the impression she was more relaxed.

"Hi Yasmin." I heard the softest, sweetest voice greeting behind us. When I looked back, a silver eyed girl looked at me, her small face partially hidden by dirty-blonde waves that flowed past her shoulder, which she had adorned with small sunflower-shaped clips. "Hi Ginny."

"Hi Luna!" We replied in unison.

"I'm surprised to see you at our table." Luna commented. A smile formed on her lips. "It's a nice surprise. House unity is extremely important, don't you think?"

I agreed, and made space for her to sit next to me, but she shook her head no.

"I came to tell you Herbology class is about to start. Are you coming?"

I had gotten so distracted, I hadn't noticed the time. I got up immediately, said goodbye to Yasmin and followed Luna to class.

* * *

My ears were still ringing when I left the greenhouse - the earmuffs were surely no match to the Madrakes cries. Professor Sprout had warned us that their screams were somewhat comparable to that of a Banshee - and indeed, I could understand why they were fatal. If a Banshee's scream didn't actually kill anyone instantly, I'm pretty sure they would voluntarily stab their own eardrums to give an end to such torture.

On my way to the castle, I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione together, talking and walking.

"Seriously, Ron, you can't possibly believe in any of that!" Hermione commented, rolling her eyes. Her expressive face seemed aggravated. "Professor Trelawney is just full... of it."

"I don't know, Hermione..."

"_The fates have told me..._ Come on now, who sets the exam? She does!"

Harry seemed distant, as their best friends were discussing.

"Hi guys!" I greeted, announcing my presence. I laid my eyes on Harry. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes!" Hermione answered before any of the boys could open their mouth. "We just had Divination class and Professor Trelawney gave Harry a _"reading"_ and decided to give the whole class a show."

"S-She saw... The Grim." Ron looked pale, his eyes widened and his lips contorted in a way I'd only imagined possible for cartoon characters. He looked almost as scared as he had when he found a spider on his bedroom at the Burrow. "It means death."

Hermione rolled her eyes and I held myself from laughing at Ron's dramatic tone of voice. Harry said nothing, and I wondered if he actually believed his Professor.

"Harry?" I asked, calling his attention. He showed me a small smile which didn't reflect on his green eyes. "I'm sure she does it every year to get students' attention... I wouldn't bother too much about it." I added gently.

"Thanks." He replied, but he still looked tense. "It's just... There's a lot going, you know?"

"Well, I have some place else to be." The smart brunette sighed and eyed us one last time before leaving. "Professor Trelawney... Hugh!" I could hear her groan as she walked away.

"It will all be okay." I smiled, and touched Harry's shoulder. I tried to ignore the proximity, the tingles spreading from my palm up my arm, the warm feeling in my chest, how good he smelt.

He nodded and smiled wider, in a more believable way. His warm, soft hand covered mine and fixed his gaze on me. My heart rate rose instantly, and I hoped he wasn't able to feel my haphazardous pulse. "Thank you, Gin. Honestly."

"Where the hell is she going? Our class is the other way... Has she gone mental?" Ron's voice took me out of the momentary trance I had fallen into. I removed my hand from Harry's quickly, and looked at my feet, blushing. Harry took his hand to the back of his head, scratching it. "I have no idea what got into Hermione this year." My brother shook his head, seemingly unaware of anything.

"We'll talk some other time?" Harry and I asked in unison. I chuckled and nodded, before leaving the two discussing Hermione's strange behaviour.

The whole day, the Boy Who Lived, the boy who had saved me, haunted my mind - my lips curved in a silly grin every time I thought about the little moment we had had.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you're enjoying this fanfic! I know there's still not any Drinny action up until now, but I want to keep this "realistic" (if this makes sense), so I want to take this story from a place JKR somewhat set up in her books. We know Ginny had a crush on Harry for a long time, and I don't want to simply ignore it - but feelings change, people mature... Will Ginny's feelings for Harry remain the same during this fic? Stick around to find out ^^


End file.
